


【卜岳】热情的恋爱吧(一)(pwp部分)

by Northern_ballad



Category: ABC - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 04:34:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17440052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northern_ballad/pseuds/Northern_ballad





	【卜岳】热情的恋爱吧(一)(pwp部分)

(3)

卜凡其实长这么大没进过几次酒吧，都是朋友窜的局，这次也不例外。他那好兄弟铁哥们李振洋说找到工作那必须得喝几杯，于是连拉带拽的把卜凡拖进酒吧。

三两杯下肚，卜凡就已经晕晕乎乎的了，好容易找到借口脱身，一个人摸到厕所洗了把脸。清醒了一下才慢慢回想今天面试的一切遭遇。卜凡有时候觉得自己其实挺窝囊的，他从小到大按部就班的听父母的话，好好学习，好好考大学再好好找工作。他21岁了都没谈过恋爱，甚至还是个雏，连唯一几次手淫 都是看了电脑上明晃晃又有点恶心的黄色音像之后发生的。

 

卜凡心里正烦躁，推门走进来一个男人。几年之后卜凡都记得那个时候第一次见岳明辉的样子，痞气的，骄傲的，诱人的。笑起来的时候露出狡黠的虎牙，神情却又是可爱乖巧的，是人间尤物。

尤物喝了很多，一直趴在马桶上吐个不停。眼眶都憋红了，到后面吐不出什么了开始有点抽噎。卜凡是个热心的直肠子，知道喝醉的滋味不好受，厕所里也只有他俩也不好坐视不理。当即过去把岳明辉揽住，给他递纸巾，再从兜里拿出一颗薄荷糖:“那个...薄荷糖...吃了你或许能好受些。”

“唔...谢谢呀...”尤物醉的不轻，顺势倒在卜凡怀里，衣襟已经半开露出白花花的胸脯，樱红色的唇正一张一合的含着薄荷糖。卜凡突然大脑充血，他觉得也可能是酒的缘故让他晕乎乎的。他突然在幻想这张嘴含住其他什么东西，被撑的满满的嘴角还溢出口水，眼眶红红的可怜的盯着他。

卜凡觉得自己可能是疯了。不能再想象下去了，他把尤物松开，把兜里还有的薄荷糖都塞在他手里，忙里忙慌就要逃走却被尤物一下拽回来。

“你别走呀啊呜...”岳明辉竟一跃而起跳到卜凡的身上，两只腿死死夹住卜凡的腰，手搂住卜凡的脖颈。卜凡条件反射抱住了岳明辉的细腰。

“啊...小朋友怎么还脸红了呀嘻嘻”这画面实在诡异，卜凡还能在镜子里瞧见强大的体型差异，穿着破洞牛仔裤的尤物骑在高个子的身上黏黏糊糊的叫大个子“小朋友”。

“我...你醉了...我们这样是不对的...唔”卜凡脸上还泛着红晕突然就被岳明辉吻住了。岳明辉其实接吻经验很丰富，但可能是喝醉了的缘故，双手捧着卜凡的脸，认认真真的与卜凡接吻。

卜凡从来没有接过吻，他愣愣的任由岳明辉把灵活的舌头伸进来舔舐他的口腔。尤物甚至还坏心眼的发出啧啧的口水声。他愣神的间隙发现尤物很甜，于是若有若无的伸舌头回应了一下。

岳明辉感受到他的回应更加卖力了，头摁着他的后脑勺与他交换黏黏糊糊的口水。岳明辉离开他的唇的时候唇角还拉着细细的银丝，羞的卜凡脸涨的通红。

岳明辉看着他痴痴的笑了一下，喝醉酒的他笑起来都是一副痴傻状态，但卜凡一点也不觉得他傻，反而觉得他很可爱。

“小朋友...你口水好甜...”岳明辉的额头抵着卜凡的，对卜凡笑起来又露出小虎牙，仿佛真的很喜欢他的口水似的。

“你...你也...你也好甜。”卜凡初尝人事，他不知道接吻原来这么奇妙，惊讶于与同性接吻也能让他心怦怦的跳。这种感觉太新奇了，让他欲罢不能。

“小朋友好乖啊。”岳明辉狡黠的对着卜凡笑，嘴唇贴近他的耳朵，还在卜凡的小耳朵上舔了舔声音带着若有若无的娇喘，像毒药一样诱惑着卜凡“你想不想操我。”

大高个吓的连忙把岳明辉放下来，往后退两步，作势又要落荒而逃。“我...我没病你可以放心..成年人打个炮没什么...难道...你不想和我做吗？”最后一句明明是问句岳明辉却带着笃定的语气，他的手满满游移到了卜凡硬的发烫的下体，手指勾着裤链显得可怜的摇摇欲坠了。

卜凡羞得无地自容，他想反驳但是张了张嘴后一个音节都没吐出来。岳明辉说的没错，他确实想和他做。“成年人打个炮没什么”这句话如同雷一样劈中了卜凡内心最深处的那一股叛逆因子。

他从来没有做过这些出格的事情，闻到岳明辉身上若有若无的体香，他似乎觉得做一次出格的事情也没什么大不了。

卜凡力气很大，不给岳明辉歇息的机会。打定了主意一般立马拦腰把岳明辉直接抗在了肩膀上，呼吸急促的吐出几个音节:“你可别后悔。”

岳明辉高兴的抱住卜凡的头颅，揉揉他柔软的发顶。也不知道他是清醒着还是醉着的，半梦半醒的说:“上三楼...301...房卡在我胸前口袋的包里。”

卜凡毫不费力的把岳明辉抗到了房间门口，拿房卡的时候不小心碰到了岳明辉的乳尖，惹得怀里的人一声惊喘:“嗯...哈啊”那一瞬间卜凡大脑都快要放弃思考，他的脑海里只剩下白花花的胸脯，手指上还残留着岳明辉乳尖的温度与触感。

始作俑者自己清楚的很却偏偏装不知道，“哥哥的胸是不是很软啊...唔...”进了房间之后岳明辉开始脱衣服，三两下上身就一丝不挂。这时卜凡才发现他的纹身，狰狞的纹在胸口和手臂，脸上却是染上一层层情欲。

岳明辉跟他说他是92年的，肯定比他大是他的哥哥。卜凡张了张嘴不知道怎么回答的时候岳明辉又说:“但是哥哥愿意被你操。”

他们在宽大的软床上舌吻，屋内并不热两人却胸口抵着胸口身上遍布着细细密密的汗，岳明辉太甜了卜凡忍不住要的更多。他莽撞的去索取岳明辉口腔里的每一处，没有技巧没有爱意，只有一腔热血性欲。

岳明辉看出来他是个处但也不戳穿他，假装脱不掉裤子在卜凡耳边轻轻说:“帮帮我...呜呜脱不掉...”卜凡听从了他的话羞赧的帮他脱裤子嘴里还说着“哥哥...我叫卜凡...你记住我的名字 我叫卜凡”

“我记住了...小凡...凡...我叫岳明辉..小凡帮帮我...”岳明辉露出灰色的平角内裤，那里已经鼓鼓囊囊的前端渗出一点精液沾湿了内裤。岳明辉看他犹犹豫豫的不敢碰，索性自己抓住了挺立的性器，把他从内裤里掏出来。

岳明辉在卜凡的面前自己开始自慰起来，动作很慢能让卜凡看清性器上面的所有纹路。  
“小凡不帮我...我好难受啊啊啊...唔好爽...小凡再快一点...快一点...”岳明辉张大嘴巴淫叫了起来，腰肢也在卜凡的眼前扭动，半眯着双眼看向卜凡对着他自慰“小凡哥哥...”岳明辉牵起卜凡的手引领他去帮自己自慰“小凡快一点呜呜呜...小辉不行了小辉要射了...快一点好不好”

这个时候饶是太监都不可能憋的住了，卜凡也学着他的样子帮他撸动起来，没有任何技巧而言，粗鲁的上下机械运动。卜凡手掌又薄茧，弄的岳明辉格外舒服，爽的头皮发麻快要死过去，一个没忍住全交代在卜凡的手里。

他射了好多，滚烫的精液一点点从卜凡的指缝里溢出来，他傻愣愣的看着好几秒才准备去拿纸巾擦掉。

“小凡哥哥...你不吃小辉的牛奶吗？”岳明辉好像还是醉着的，神态可爱纯情，大眼睛眨巴着睫毛都是扑闪扑闪的，那感觉像是在问小凡哥哥喜欢吃草莓还是喜欢吃榴莲一样单纯。  
岳明辉清纯可爱的模样刺激了卜凡的大脑皮层，鬼使神差的对岳明辉说:“小辉跟我一起吃吧。”

卜凡把手上的精液舔进嘴里一半吞下一半残留在嘴角，不等岳明辉说话直接把嘴里残留的牛奶与他共享，于是两人接了一个咸湿热情的吻。

岳明辉这个时候把卜凡的手指放进嘴里舔，像是小猫在护自己的犊子一样乖巧可爱。手指上沾着他明晃晃的唾液，岳明辉牵着他的手抵在自己的潮湿的后穴入口“你伸进去试试...”

卜凡像是发现了一个奇妙世界一样，那里温热潮湿紧紧吸附着他的手指使他欲罢不能。岳明辉又握住他的手使劲儿往里伸，直到摸到一个凸起，身下的人全身颤栗忍不住叫了出来“哈啊....”卜凡好奇的不行，学着他的样子去碰刚才那里的凸起，就像是摁到了什么开关一样使岳明辉张大嘴巴淫叫。

“不要...不要碰那里啊...啊啊啊”岳明辉呈现出一种纠结的状态，明明很爽却羞耻感爆棚。  
“可是我看得出来你很喜欢”卜凡在敏感点那里抠挖起来，反反复复折腾的岳明辉竟哭了起来。  
卜凡最怕别人哭，看见他流眼泪手足无措的给他擦眼泪“对不起....别哭了别哭了...我不弄你了”  
大傻个一本正经的样子逗得岳明辉笑了起来。

“我..我只是太爽了...爽的都被你弄哭了...”岳明辉说完就去解卜凡的皮带，三两下就解开了，把卜凡的性器掏出来岳明辉才发现那里烫硬的可怕，尺寸也惊人，岳明辉竟吓的瑟缩一下“...小凡好大...”

卜凡觉得他这个样子甚是可爱，捏捏他的小脸蛋苦笑说“怎么办啊...我要不自己弄出来...”卜凡作势就要去给自己手淫被岳明辉拦住“有我在，不会让你自己解决”

岳明辉让卜凡躺在床上，性器坚硬如铁的挺立在双腿之间，岳明辉从来没见过这么粗长的性器，心一横跨坐在他身上，让性器一寸一寸的挺进他狭窄的穴道里“哈啊...太太大了...天啊吃不下了”岳明辉不敢再使劲往下坐，他想到幸好卜凡是个处，不然这个尺寸今天可能要被卜凡操烂在这张床上。

卜凡像个愣头青一样看着岳明辉艰难的吞吃着性器，没想那么多索性帮个忙腰身一挺，整个性器全部没入岳明辉后穴里，“别..啊啊啊啊!!”

岳明辉有一瞬间错觉，觉得卜凡的龟头就要把他整个人捅穿了，他又爽又疼欲罢不能。适应了卜凡的尺寸之后开始摇摇晃晃的自己动了起来。

“我刚刚看见你...就觉得你肯定很大...唔真的好大啊...要死了啊啊...小凡快一点...快一点...”岳明辉跨坐在卜凡的身上快速吞吃着他的肉棍，直到后来越来越慢，力气也小了，乖巧的凑到卜凡的肩头，去蹭咬他的喉结求助的说:“小凡帮帮我...小辉没力气了啊...”

卜凡听了他的撒娇化被动为主动把岳明辉反压在身下抽动起来，他体力很好不知疲倦，连续抽动几百下也不见累，囊袋拍打着他的跨发出啪啪啪的声音，卜凡脸涨得通红一点技巧都没有只知道鲁莽的往里面冲撞，烟花爆竹在他的脑袋里炸开了一般，他看见岳明辉漂亮的脸颊，充满情欲的眼神，听见他口齿不清的求饶。卜凡觉得自己要彻底疯了，他被岳明辉动人心魄的美貌迷死了，岳明辉高潮情动的时候叫他“小凡哥哥”求他快点，再快一点，把他操死了才好。

和陌生人做爱原来这么刺激，没有爱意，只有肉体与肉体的碰撞，精液汗液夹杂在一起化成烟花冲上天空绽放光芒，把卜凡心底最深处的叛逆欲望炸的七零八碎。


End file.
